


After

by tenecty



Series: the King and his Guard [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenecty/pseuds/tenecty
Summary: A compilation of moments from the series: the King and his Guard, that were not included in the trilogy.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with some little snippets of life after 'if i ever get lost' or little in between moments that were never showcased in the trilogy. i treasure this universe very very much,,,,so i decided to do this!! this work will unfortunately have irregular updates >< it's just whenever i think abt this universe, i'll write and post here!
> 
> if you're new here: my series: [the King and his guard](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210476)
> 
> enjoy!!!

**Compensation**

 

Donghyuck smoothens out Yi Rui’s clothes, smiling as he does so. The new year has come, and school begins again, though albeit, accompanied with the complaints of the children. 

 

While the other children noisily groan and mumble, half lidded, sleepy eyes, unawakened minds, chirping of the birds, and just the peek of the sun through the mountains opposite their compound, Yi Rui and Mei An do not make much noise, dressing quietly, while Donghyuck and Mark attend to the other whiny children. 

 

It was only after settling their siblings, does Donghyuck come to straighten Yi Rui’s clothes. The boy is more than meticulous; but still, Donghyuck just likes to add a touch or two, to show that he cares, and that he is extremely proud of the little boy. 

 

At eight years old, this is his second year in primary school, and Donghyuck can’t be more pleased, that the boy is growing in all sort of ways; intellectually, academically, athletically, artistically…...Yi Rui is no ordinary boy. 

 

Sometimes, Donghyuck would persuade himself, that if Yi Rui was biologically theirs, he takes after Mark—though definitely the boy still has his guard up around the other — and that thought brings warmth into his heart. 

 

“How are you feeling?” He asks, combing Yi Rui’s hair, styling it nicely. The boy had grown quite handsome, and Donghyuck secretly likes to show his pretty son off. 

 

“Hmm.” Yi Rui hums in reply, not really interested in what Donghyuck is saying, hands limp by his side as his eyes are trained on Donghyuck’s gold tablet, sparkling under the rising sun rays. 

 

“I love you.” Donghyuck reminds, as he pulls Yi Rui close, pressing a gentle kiss on the boy’s forehead. Before, Yi Rui would wince and make a huge fuss; now, he is accustomed to Donghyuck’s affections, and lets it be, even actively seeking out for it. 

 

He wraps his arms around his father, burying his face into Donghyuck’s neck. He likes Donghyuck’s skin colour; caramel brown, sweet fragrance blooming off it, it always feels like home, when he sinks into his father’s embrace. A home that he never had, not after it was destroyed during the war. 

 

You would think that at that time, Yi Rui was too young to remember; but in reality, he has catalogued everything with excruciating detail. The way his father and mother had been sliced down to death before him, crushing him under their weight, soaked in their blood as he waited for the soldiers; that is not an experience to forget.

 

Sometimes, he would wake, cold sweat drenching his pillows in nightmares. Sometimes, he would space out, as little drops of blood drool down his leg, when he falls over. Sometimes, he would unconsciously add these dark elements in his drawings, a skill he unwillingly, but still did, pick up from his older sister, Mei An. 

 

Mei An is the only one from his village; and the only one who is still here, despite most coming and going. He has grown accustomed to her unusually strict and stern ways; very like his other father, Mark. He just ignores her. 

  
  


“Do you love me?’ Donghyuck teases as they pull apart, eyes twinkling as Yi Rui nods, and presses a kiss on Donghyuck’s cheek. 

 

“How about me?” Mark asks, laughing under his breath as Yi Rui frowns at the notion, unsurely nodding his head, after a glance at Donghyuck’s raised eyebrow. 

 

“What about Mei An?” 

 

“No.” Yi Rui immediately answers, narrowing his eyes at the elder.  _ She _ is always getting him into trouble, always bossing him around. He hates it.

 

Mei An sticks out her tongue, while Mark soothes her by patting her shoulder, telling her to stay still, so that he can finish braiding her hair. Mei An has learnt to read lips. Incredibly intelligent as well, despite Donghyuck’s concerns, with Mark’s guidance and faith, she has excelled in mainstream schools, keeping up with her work through lip reading and loads of hard work. 

 

_ That _ Yi Rui doesn’t have. 

 

Yi Rui is the lazier of the two. He’d rather arrange beads and colours, scouring the village for little things to add to his collection, than read a book. In her silent ways, and firm eyes, Mei An always nags and complains about his laziness and lack of effort. If he worked a little harder, he would be the top of his class, instead of floating by mindlessly, at the bottom. 

 

Mark and Donghyuck’s eyes meet, and they collectively sigh. They got used to their bickering; but who knew that two random children they picked up, would be at such odds with each other? 

 

∘◦ ❈ ◦∘

 

Yi Rui walks casually after the rest of the blundering children, bustling as they go into the compound, running like wild animals as they see their friends. With the rest gone, only he and Mei An are left, Mei An’s lips tainted red with a lollipop that she got from the roadside store. 

 

He narrows his eyes at her and mouths,  _ I’m going to tell dad _ , and frowns, while Mei An rolls her eyes and mouths back,  _ I don’t care _ . 

 

Interestingly, while Mei An is the only one with the disability, somehow Yi Rui also picked up the art of reading lips, so it is how they communicate, aside from the glares and sticking out of tongues, coupled with pushes and frowns, displeased looks. 

 

Yi Rui just waves his hand dismissively as he trudges to his class, pointing to the bell, signalling to Mei An that the bell has rung and that classes are starting. Mei An only scoffs, and asks,  _ what do you think I am? Dumb? I know. _

 

“So much for looking out for her……” Yi Rui mumbles under his breath, as he heads to his classroom, ready for lessons. 

 

∘◦ ❈ ◦∘

 

The bell goes again at 10, and the children stream out of the classrooms messily and noisily, Yi Rui trying not to wince at the amount of chatter they make. He has always been jittery about noises; but living in the orphanage with other children has trained him a little, so he keeps his nerves under the rug. 

 

He doesn’t go out for recess, like the other children do. He’d rather stay behind to draw, or arrange his set of beads, enjoying the little solace of quiet he gets in the empty classroom, the only sounds echoing through, the whirling of fans. 

  
  


He trots to the bathroom, just as the break is about to end, in need of relieving himself. Again and again, he forgets how much water he can drink, and always suffers the consequence of having to hold before the breaks. Now, of course, he is a little smarter, to go  _ before _ break ends, and save himself from the torture. 

  
  


He is just about to step into the bathroom, when he hears a chorus of voices coming from it, and he listens carefully. He likes to eavesdrop like this, a terrible habit that always has Donghyuck reprimanding him of. He knows way more about the officials, than the officials themselves, he suspects, and secretly prides himself in it. 

 

“Hey, that was so damn funny, what you did back there!” The boy roars in another round of laughter. Yi Rui can never understand why they laugh like hooligans. What type of upbringing have they come from?

 

“Right? Did you see her face? God, she is  _ so  _ clueless.” Another boy replies, dramatising it. 

 

“I mean she _ is _ . Those innocent eyes while we called her names; I can’t stop laughing about it,” says another boy, cackling in laughter again. 

 

Yi Rui has no idea who they are talking about, but by the looks of it, they don’t sound like very nice people. Well, no use eavesdropping on terrible imbeciles, so he goes in to do his business, ignoring the other boys, who don’t even glance at him. 

 

“She is such a teacher’s pet, god, I hate it so much.” Another boy frowns, as he shakes his head, fury obvious on his face, as Yi Rui makes a quick observation, washing his hands. 

 

“Yea. We should blacklist her. Spread some rumour about her, like ‘Mei An has a crush on a teacher!’. She wouldn’t even bloody know. You’re a genius, Li Xiang, to have thought of using her deafness-” 

 

_ Wham! _

 

The bathroom is silent, after the cracking sound, a momentary state of shock as the three boys stare at the small boy, who’s eyes and heart are on fire, his face, the epitome of _ to be feared  _ itself. One of the trio clutches his nose as he glares at the small boy, blood dribbling down it. 

 

“What the hell? Who do you think you are, small idiot? 没大没小.” He shouts as he winces in pain. 

 

“Hey, I know this guy.” One of them peers at the younger boy, who is heaving in rage, fists clenching, stained with a little blood. “He’s Mei An’s brother, aren’t you, idiot? What’s your disability, huh? Heard all your siblings-” 

 

Yi Rui waits for the elder boy to come close, his garlic breath fanning his cheeks, though he doesn’t bat an eye at the suffocating smell, tightening his fist as it comes into contact with the jaw. But it is too feeble, he is after all, just eight years old, and the boy only stumbles a little, a little purple blooming under the contact. 

 

Before he knows it, there are shouts everywhere, fast pattering of feet, and he can hardly breathe as he is lifted off his feet, neck slammed into the wall while of the elder boy’s hands hold him in stronghold, taunting him as rage fills his blood, and he squirms under the grip, weakly throwing some punches that only serves to tighten the hand around his neck, nearly crushing his windpipe. 

 

It is far too fortunate for him, that the teacher comes in the nick of time, and he is dropped to the ground unceremoniously, dazed a little, as he eyes glaze over, and his neck pulses as blood rushes back up to his head. He starts at his sister’s name, and attempts to ram into the elder boy, but is pulled back by another teacher, reprimanding him as she takes a look at his wounds. 

 

He crosses his arms as he is patched up, still seething with anger as his fingers grip the sheets, nearly tearing them, if not for the reminder of the nurse for him to not be so uptight. 

 

She is dabbing some stinging herbal medicine on his cut on the forehead, probably from when they slammed him into the wall, and he had accidentally swerved into some sharp corner. To be honest, it barely hurts, not more than an ant bite, but his heart is pulsing with a some kind of heartache, and he hates it. He wants to throw everything in the room, and slam it into the wall, and scream and thrash, but he is taught better than that, so the emotions are kept bottled in his heart. 

 

The door creaks open after two knocks, and Mei An is standing at the door. He doesn’t even want to look her in the eye, her polite, calm and methodical conversation with the nurse brushing over his ears like waves that don’t matter. 

 

The nurses tidies up her things after fully treating him, and leaves them for a quiet moment alone. Usually, this isn’t allowed, but Mei An is a well known girl in the school; famous for a high grades, conscientiousness and discipline, as well as excellent character and commendable behaviour, so she is granted favour, to be allowed for most things mainstream students don’t have access to. 

 

She stands before him, frowning, and Yi Rui barely glances at her, staring at the way his father is running through the compound. She pays no notice to it, as she slaps him, his cheeks stinging at the contact. 

 

He is bewildered, that he has to say. He is hardly bewildered by anything; he sees every possible outcome. But certainly not this one. He glares at her, thinking of her as an ungrateful brat, and shoves her, his fists landing of her arms in hard punches, but Mei An is quick to dodge most, and catches his fist, twisting them till tears brim in his eyes. 

 

And that is how Mark finds them, fuming with rage as he tears them apart, shouting at their misbehaviour and absolute lack of respect that they are in school, not some gangster area. Mei An doesn’t signal a single apology, as she walks out, ignoring the way Mark is calling after her, huffing in anger. 

 

“ _ What _ is this nonsense?” Mark snaps as he turns his attention back to Yi Rui, who barely acknowledges him. 

 

Mark clicks his tongue and drags him out of the school, not the least caring that everyone is staring at him. 

  
  


“You are a disgrace, do you hear me?” Mark scolds, cutting words barely piercing through Yi Rui’s thick skin. “What did I tell you about dealing with bullies? I told you to walk away, didn’t I? And what did you do?” His voice is raising by the decibel, a young child crying next door at the sound, and because he had lost his security toy. 

 

Mark rubs his temples, hands on his hips as he shoots daggers at the eight year old. “Stand in the corner, and reflect on your actions, do you hear me? Unacceptable. You’re being an idiot, Yi Rui.” He says harshly, as he leaves the room to comfort the younger boy, shaking his head in displeasure. 

 

And as he faces the blank wall, he doesn’t know the tears that stream down his cheeks. He never cries when he is scolded. Intimidated, a little apologetic and regretful, but never a full on emotional cry. 

 

This time, however, the tears never stop. 

 

∘◦ ❈ ◦∘

 

The children try hard to ignore him when they come back home, and Yi Rui is still facing the wall, tears dried, and resentment takes over his heart. Wen Han does try to sneak him a candy, but Yi Rui simply politely refused, though comforted that his older brother is taking care of him. 

 

Wen Han is one of those children that come and go; up for adoption. He knows he and Mei An aren’t, but the rest are, so he tries not to get too emotionally attached to them. But Wen Han has always been good to him, and always makes the effort to make Yi Rui crack a small smile; so he will be sad to see him go, when he does. 

 

“Yi Rui.” Mark calls, and he turns around, his head not hung with shame, but it goes unbothered by Mark. 

 

“Go to your room. You’re grounded for this week. No going out to play or the village, is that clear? And you will write an apology to your teachers and those three boys-” 

 

“No.” Yi Rui interrupts, knowing full well this is just going to add fuel to the fire, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t understand why he has to write an apology to those three boys. The others, he understands. His reaction to their words certainly wasn’t the best kind of response, and he could have been spared of the bruises dotting his body if he had responded cleverer. But apologising to those bullies?  _ Never. _

 

“What was that?” Mark asks, short and curt, and Yi Rui just stays mum. He grits his teeth, and silence stretched between them, the only sounds heard, the occasionally clacking of spoons and forks as the other children set up the table for lunch. 

 

Mark kneads his forehead, a headache coming along. He tries his best to teach the children the right things; after all, children are a blank piece of paper, they can only be taught bad. 

 

When they decided to send Mei An to a mainstream school, they knew bullying would be inevitable, and they have come across quite a number of nasty children over the past few years. Mei An has always dealt with it in a her own quiet, resolute, strong way, that never caused any fuss, besides some clever ploys and traps that she set up, which sent a couple of her bullies to the detention room. But never a fight. And certainly never, has any of the children, ever fought with the bullies for Mei An. 

 

They were all strictly taught to never use their fists to solve any kind of problems, and Yi Rui has never done much, besides some shoves he gives Mei An, though that was never aggressive; it was all playful. 

 

It distresses Mark, that Yi Rui had exploded in such an impulsive and dangerous manner, and while he understands that the taunting words of the bullies could have sparked some sort of rage, he doesn’t understand why Yi Rui would have been so angered to the point of giving an elder boy a nosebleed. 

 

_ That _ must have taken quite a bit of force, and quite a lot of boiling fury. As far as he knows, Yi Rui has never done anything for anyone else, unless it is Donghyuck. So what caused the change? 

 

More importantly, how should he deal with this? He has not a single clue, and he is yet again feeling like a failed parent. His panic when he heard the news, had him irresponsibly leaving the younger children alone at home, shouting at Mei An and Yi Rui, and he had said some unretractable, hurtful words to Yi Rui, that he does regret enormously. 

 

Mark sighs, as he tells Yi Rui to take his lunch and  _ then _ proceed to his room. He will have to talk to Donghyuck about this, though he doesn’t quite want to. He had silently promised himself that all household things, he will take care of them. He doesn’t want to add anymore to Donghyuck’s stress and workload. 

 

As he feeds one of the younger children, and tells Donghee to stop playing with his food, and for Wen Han to not chatter while he has food in his mouth, and as he stares helplessly at the way Mei An and Yi Rui are definitely having a little bit of a cold war, Yi Rui not even finishing half his food, giving it to Wen Han instead, as he leaves the room quietly and politely; he understands completely, for the 128th time, how difficult parenting can be. 

 

∘◦ ❈ ◦∘

 

Yi Rui hears the high chatter of the children from his room, and he sees the way the sun sets; which can only mean that Donghyuck is home. But he can’t bring himself to go see him. After all, he is to stay in his room, which he has, working diligently on his homework. 

 

The hurt and apology written on Mark’s face, has chilled the resentment and anger in him. He knows Mark loves him, and it probably hurts him that his child is acting with such misconduct, so he decides to be a quiet, good boy, instead of creating more ruckus. 

 

It doesn’t help, that the next thing he hears is shouting from the kitchen. His room is just at the edge of the second block, and just opposite the kitchen, which is how he can always eavesdrop on his parents’ conversations. 

 

He feels guilt course through him as Donghyuck and Mark begin to argue for real, knowing full well that the cause is  _ him _ . 

 

He buries his head in his pillows, trying to drown out their voices as he breathes deeply and rhythmically, his uneven breaths muffling their words. 

 

∘◦ ❈ ◦∘

 

“Hey sunshine.” Donghyuck says tiredly, offering a half hearted smile as he kisses Mark on the cheek. No good. From the looks of it, Donghyuck has had a long day, so it probably isn’t the best time to tell him what happened earlier on, but Mark has to. Because one, they are a couple, who are jointly taking care of the children, and two, he has no idea what to do with  _ this _ situation. 

 

“Hi.” Mark replies, nervously. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Donghyuck asks as he sips his tea, settling into the seat, the children called away by Mei An. He half expects Yi Rui to turn up at the door, asking for a hug, but come to think of it, Yi Rui did not even greet him at the doorstep, like he usually does. 

 

“Did you ground Yi Rui?” Donghyuck asks suspiciously.

 

“He got into the fight.” Mark says slowly, sprinkling some salt into the soup, hoping he doesn’t overdo it, with his mind elsewhere. 

 

“At eight?” Donghyuck frowns and tilts his head. “It’s not like Yi Rui to do that. He never confronts head on. He’d rather plan a revenge.” 

 

“That’s  _ why _ I’m concerned.” Mark laments, turning around to face Donghyuck. 

 

“He got into a fight because some bullies were talking about Mei An, so he hit them.” Mark says matter-of-factly, and is a little stunned by the defensiveness in Donghyuck’s reply. 

 

“And you grounded him?” Donghyuck asks in unbelief. “He stood up for his sister!” 

 

“In the wrong way!” Mark exclaims and retorts. “He hit the boy, broke one of their noses and bruised the other kid in the jaw. Was  _ that _ the way you wanted him to react?” 

 

“Well surely, those boys probably said something hurtful. Did you scold him?” Donghyuck questions accusingly and Mark rolls his eyes as if it is the most stupid question on earth. 

 

“Of course I did! He reacted with violence, Donghyuck-” 

 

“It’s not that hard to imagine _ why _ he did. You know how malicious they can get.” Donghyuck hisses, crossing his arms as a dark look passes across his face. 

 

Mark tries not to raise his voice to much, but fails miserably anyway, unprecedented anger seeping through his veins and fuelling words that don’t mean anything. “Well, I don’t  _ care _ how malicious they can get, Mei An responded to everything without using her fists, didn’t she? Why can’t Yi Rui?” 

 

“So  _ now _ you’re comparing the two of them?” Donghyuck scoffs. 

 

“You’re being ridiculous, Hyuck. I am not. I am just saying, just because they were speaking badly about Mei An, doesn’t justify his actions. It isn’t right to hit anyone, no matter the cause.” 

 

“But at  _ least  _ you should have understood his position. Please don’t tell me you punished him- oh my god,” Donghyuck shakes his head as he sees the look on Mark’s face, knowing full well he did, “You are unbelievably harsh on him.” 

 

“Harsh? How is  _ that  _ harsh? I’m just trying to teach him the right thing.” Mark defends, crossing his arms.

 

“Ironically, in the wrong way,” Donghyuck says sarcastically. 

 

“Okay, well then why don’t  _ you _ tell me what  _ you _ would have done.” 

 

“I would have spoken to him first, understood his position and try to solve it in that manner, Mark! That’s what we agreed on. Speaking and understanding our children first, before passing a judgement.” Donghyuck bursts out.

 

“Well yea, like I had  _ all  _ the time in the world to speak to them! You wouldn’t know, would you, because you are always at work.” 

 

“What the  _ hell _ do you mean by that?” 

 

“I  _ mean _ , you don’t understand what it is like, trying to juggle between reprimanding a child for misbehaviour, comforting another because he lost his toy, telling the rest to do their homework, or counselling another who is having another flash of trauma!” Mark says out in a huff, chest heaving, as he locks eyes with Donghyuck’s, his orbs holding menace and clear anger.

 

Donghyuck softens a little. “You could have told me-”

 

“I couldn’t, Lee Donghyuck. You’re  _ always  _ busy with your work-” 

 

“ _ Now _ , we’re back to the work argument?” Donghyuck rolls his eyes and throws his hands up in exasperation. “How many times must I tell you? It’s my  _ job, _ Mark. What do you expect for a government official?”

 

“Just so you know,” Donghyuck continues, “not everything revolves around you. I know you’re feeling isolated and lonely, and that’s  _ why _ -” 

 

“Oh, so that’s how you see me?” Mark spits out, snapping. “Isolated, lonely and pathetic?”

 

“I never said pathetic.” Donghyuck grits through his teeth, eyebrows furrowed. “You’re getting ridiculous.” 

 

“......Whatever.” Mark says dismissively, turning back to the chopping board. “I’m not going to fight.” 

 

“You literally just  _ started  _ a fight, Mark.” Donghyuck accuses. 

 

“......Get out.” 

 

“You’re being childish.” Donghyuck chides, relentless. 

 

“Now  _ you _ are picking up a fight.” Mark slams his fist on the counter, shaking with fury. “Grow up, Donghyuck. Let me fucking breathe for one second.” 

 

“Just because you’re a year older, you think can say that to me?” Donghyuck says, borderline offensive. 

 

“Get. Out.” Mark bites back harsher words as he hears the door slam, and carries on his cooking, mind far from the chopping board. 

 

∘◦ ❈ ◦∘

 

Dinner proceeds as per normal, though the tense atmosphere has the children quieten down than the usual. Yi Rui barely eats anything, his stomach uneasy as he remembers the shouts from earlier, and as he glances up nervously, watching the coldness stretch between his parents. 

 

Dinner ends quickly, and the children are fast to escape the atmosphere and chores, running back to their rooms, while Mei An clears the table, the plates clinking against each other as they are placed into the sink for Wen Han and Yi Rui to wash. Being the three oldest in the family, they have the responsibility of doing some form of housework, to learn independence and self reliance. 

 

Donghyuck has left early; he went to their living quarters, shutting himself in the younger children’s room, to give himself a breather. Donghyuck finds solace in people; Mark does not. He does his cleaning with the older children slower than usual, and then gives them leave earlier, to have some time to himself. 

 

He’d thought they had all gone back to their rooms for self revision or rest, so he is surprised to see Yi Rui kicking his legs, hands in his pockets, frowning at the ground like it is the most offensive thing on earth. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Mark asks, taking a seat next to Yi Rui, eyes travelling to the sky. Here, the village is quite a bit far from the town; so they always have the luxury of viewing the dark sky, dotted with celestial bodies. It is beautiful; Mark has never been tired of watching the stars twinkle at him. 

 

Yi Rui doesn’t give much of a reply, a mere grunt, eyes still trained on the floor. 

 

Mark sighs, and tears his eyes away from the majestic beings, and looks at small boy. He has tried, to form a closer bond with the boy, but it is always difficult. Yi Rui never had an aptitude for human relationships; he doesn’t recall Yi Rui ever talking about, or bringing a friend home. The only other person he ever really talks to, is Donghyuck, and even then, his partner had lamented that Yi Rui always bottles up his feelings until they explode. 

 

“Yi Rui.” He calls, and waits for the eight year old to face him, not the least afraid to lift his glistening eyes to lock with Mark’s. His heart throbs in pain for the other, and he tentatively places a hand around Yi Rui’s shoulders, knowing full well he may be overstepping boundaries. But Yi Rui doesn’t flinch, allowing him to do so. 

 

“I’m sorry about this afternoon.” Mark says after a period of silence. “I said things I didn’t mean, and I apologise. It was wrong of Baba to do that; it hurt you a lot, right?” Yi Rui nods, and Mark sighs again, head hung. 

 

“Will you forgive me?” He asks, and tries to hold back tears as Yi Rui awkwardly pats his back. He has to hide a chuckle as Yi Rui mumbles some comforting words, obviously awkward, but he tries, and Mark is grateful for that. 

  
“Want to take a walk?” He asks, lifting his head, to see Yi Rui nod, jumping at his feet. 

 

“Take your coat, baby.” Mark says affectionately, and pretends to not see Yi Rui’s eyeroll. 

  
  


They stroll along the river near their house, the lightest breeze sending shivers down his back, though warmth shoots through Yi Rui, as his hand is held tightly by Mark, careful as they thread along the crashing waters. The sound of the rushing currents of the rather treacherous river could cause fear; but neither feel the frightening nature of its danger, and instead, find solace in it, and adrenaline rushes through them as they take a quiet walk. 

 

“Yi Rui, do you know why I was so upset?” He asks, as they take a seat on one of the dry patches, legs stretched out, while Yi Rui pulls his knees to his chest, watching the water glitter under the sparkling lights above. 

 

“Because I was being bad. I responded wrongly.” Yi Rui says simply, and starts a little, but keeps himself still as Mark ruffles his hair. 

 

“They were being mean.” Yi Rui says quietly, plucking nervously at some dry grass. 

 

“Who?” 

 

“The boys who hit me.” 

 

Tender fingers touch his bruises and Yi Rui winces a little at them, but he allows Mark to see the damage done. “Tomorrow, I’ll go to village medicine store to get some more herbs to treat it. Though, it seems your school nurse did quite a good job. Does it still hurt?” 

 

Yi Rui shakes his head. “Only if touched.” Mark immediately retracts his hand sheepishly, fingers combing through his hair again. 

 

“What did they say?” 

 

“They were cursing at her. She didn’t know. Because she can’t  _ hear _ .” His bottom lip wobbles at the thought, and he buries his face into Mark’s coat as his father draws him close, patting him on the back, pain pulsing through his being at the thought of it. He reckoned he got used to it; but perhaps a different kind of pain hits, when you see a mature child empathising with another. 

 

“It’s not fair.” Yi Rui complains as he snuggles into Mark’s embrace. He is way too big to be carried, but Mark makes an exception as they head back. 

 

“What’s not fair?” Mark hums as they near the compound. 

 

“Everything. She not hearing. They bullying her.” Yi Rui mumbles as he rests his head on Mark’s shoulder. 

 

“Nothing’s fair in love and war. Nothing will ever be fair in the world. And that’s a fact okay? What matters, is how you make up for it.” Mark says gently, setting Yi Rui down, kneeling as he does him the favour, to untie his shoes. 

 

“I know.” Yi Rui answers, barely above a whisper, as he thinks of his village, raided, torn apart. “I just wish it was.”

 

∘◦ ❈ ◦∘

 

Yi Rui uncomfortably shifts as Mei An comes closer to him. She was at the entrance when they came in, giving Mark a sweet smile as he kissed her forehead, walking towards his shared quarters with Donghyuck, ready to talk in a calmer, more mature manner.

 

_ What did you and Baba talk about? _ She writes on her notepad, not up to squinting her eyes in the darkness to decipher what Yi Rui will say. 

 

_ Nothing much.  _ He writes, and she stares at his handwriting, then at him, in a disapproving manner. 

 

_ Your handwriting is ugly. _ She states clear and simple, and Yi Rui scowls at it. 

 

Then, he thinks for a moment, before snatching the brush and paper from her, scribbling something. 

 

_ I’m sorry. _

 

Mei An watches the words form, and raises her eyebrows. This is the first time her little brother has ever apologised. 

 

_ It’s okay.  _ She writes back.  _ I was in the wrong as well. I shouldn’t have slapped you. _

 

Yi Rui shrugs, as if it doesn’t matter, though he can still remember the stinging pain from it. 

 

_ Both our Babas loves you.  _ She writes after a while, concentrating on the brush on parchment, rather than the shocked look on Yi Rui’s face. Neither of them are very affectionate, but she felt like she needed to say it. 

 

_ I love you too.  _ She writes, setting the brush down. Once she is sure Yi Rui has read it, with burning cheeks that she blames on the cold, she attempts to scurry away, though without Yi Rui snatching the booklet out of her hands, and tears it out, writing a note to her as well. 

 

_ Me too.  _

 

∘◦ ❈ ◦∘

 

He waits till his parents’ room quiets (he pretends he doesn’t know what goes on in there), before dragging his security blanket, knocking politely on the door. Too many times, he had barged in and seen things he shouldn’t have seen, and has learned his lesson dutifully. 

 

Donghyuck opens the door, face breaking into a smile as he carries Yi Rui, nuzzling his face into Yi Rui’s neck, cooing at how cute the boy is, how much he loves him, and while usually, Yi Rui would roll his eyes and attempt to push Donghyuck away, this time he doesn’t, accepting the numerous pecks on his cheeks. 

 

He is squashed in between Mark and Donghyuck, Mei An apparently bagging the best spot, next to Mark and the wall, and he whines as Donghyuck crushes him into a hug. He snuggles into Donghyuck’s chest, legs curled up, smiling as Mark soothes his back, fingers gently on his neck, all warmth and sleep, gentle, blissful smiles. 

 

Donghyuck parts his lips expectantly as Mark leans over to fit his mouth with Donghyuck’s, sighing contentedly as Mark forgets Yi Rui for a moment, removing his hands for the boy’s back, to cup at Donghyuck’s jaw. They part only because Donghyuck wants to yawn, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he falls back into the bed, caressing Yi Rui’s face as he places a last, forehead kiss. 

 

“I love you, Yi Rui.” He says quietly, relishing in the way the boy presses closer to him. His eyes peek over the eight year old’s head, to just see Mark pout, and he laughs as he presses a quick kiss on his husband’s lips. 

 

“I love you too, Mark.” 

 

“Mmm,” Mark hums sleepily, brushing Donghyuck’s hair. “Love you too.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Chilly nights, moon hung precariously high in the sky, stars winking at earthly inhabitants; it is so easy for us to lose our temper and say meaningless things that can only hurt others. It is inevitable; we are flawed beings are all, but what compensates for the damage done, is the acknowledgement that despite our differences, love still flows from one to another, unceasing, undying, and never fading. 

 

∘◦ ❈ ◦∘

 

Donghyuck and Mark narrow their eyes, while Mei An and Yi Rui widen theirs in innocence. “Are you sure the two of you had nothing to do with them being punished for cheating?” 

 

“Nope.” Yi Rui answers, and Mei An simultaneously shakes her head, as they side eye each other, trying to contain their laughter, as they think of the answers slipped into three of their desks before the test. 

 

“Absolutely nothing.” Yi Rui confirms, affirmative, and Mei An nods to confirm this.

 

They share a knowing smile, and they were looking right at each other, laughing, but with their eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://tenecity.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/tenecty)  
> and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me) me!


End file.
